Just Curious
by Lady Yami
Summary: Insanity, my first and last yaoi. Gil wonders how Jack tastes. Very light. Mostly spazzy. Long live Radiata Stories! XD Reviews appreciated. Oh man I gave in.


Just Curious

By: Lady Yami

AN: Omg yaoi? Yeah. My first one. Most likely my last. I really hate yaoi normally, not because I'm a homophobe, but because most of it is the deranged daydreaming of 14 year olds who don't even know what a –

Yeah. xD Anyway. (whistles) Jack x Gil. Mildly spoiley, but not really. If you've joined the human side it may be. I dunno. Takes place before the whole Parsec incident.

(kick!)

Disclaimer: I don't own RS. Though being a knight WOULD be cool. I could have the Greenish Flem brigade.

Jack Russell was a curious person. He liked to talk to, touch, and of course, kick anything that interested him. Possessing the ever-inquisitive mind, he felt the need to pursue his interests til he knew them inside and out. Which is how he got in trouble by the way.

This is his, er – rather _unfortunate _tale.

Fort Helencia, stronghold of the non-human alliance. Haven of elves of both ilk, dwarves…and then three humans. One of them had an elven soul, but who's counting?

Anyway.

Gawain, if you are curious, was out wandering around with Zane. Ridley was either training or twitching melodramatically somewhere.

And Jack?

Jack was kicking elves. Serva crashed to the ground in a manner that could only be described as CRASH-CRASH-**BOOM. **Mikey followed soon after in a comical manner.

Hello Glory Axe. Nice to see you. Thank you for not ramming yourself up my ass. The dark elf accepted the gloved hand that helped him up, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Nice one, Jack. You got me."

"You've gotten better," the ex-knight said, dropping the head of his axe to the ground and leaning against the shaft. "You're really fast."

"Thanks. I appreciate it", Serva smiled. He glanced upwards. "Aww, it's getting late. C'mon Mikey, let's go eat."

The smaller elf nodded. "Later, Jack."

"Later," he waved, finding himself alone in the courtyard. He stretched, raising his arms and latching them behind his head. A balmy breeze tugged at his hair, and he relaxed within the folds of his armor. The blessed robe was almost _too _warm for this time of year. He thought vaguely of removing it, but decided against it. Risking Fan's catcalls was scary enough to make sure all of his clothes were kept on. Picking up his axe, he carried it towards the fort gate and learned it against the rock wall.

Hmm, what to do, what to do. Maybe he could take a walk. Turning, he nearly crashed into Gil.

"Eyahoff--," Jack spat roughly, falling back and clonking his head on the stone wall.

"The elven word for 'peanut'. Interesting."

The human glared, rubbing his head where a nasty lump was rising. Later, it would be named Oprah.

Awahaha. Moving along.

"Do you normally sneak up on people?" He glared. Gil said nothing, an odd smile tugging at the corner of his pale lips. Jack grumbled walked away from the elf, towards the tree. It looked comfy. Gil beat him to it, settling in his normal spot and looking kind of surly. Defiantly, Jack sat next to him. Stupid knobby elves. Think they're better than us humans because…stuff.

Blink blink.

Gil turned to face Jack, completely unperplexed. "Do you want to spar, Jack"?

He shrugged. "Right before dinner? What if I hurl?"

Gil made a sour face. "Thank you for the mental image."

"Do elves barf?"

"…", Gil sighed, exasperated at the brown-haired boy's total lack of tact. Or maybe it was that that got him this far. Or steel-toed boots.

"Sure is nice out," Jack blurted, feeling awkward for some reason. He put his arms behind him, staring up at the starry sky.

"That it is, Jack."

Silence. A cricket hopped by. Jack stomped it. Gil cringed again.

"Is that a human thing"?

"What?"

"The will to kill everything smaller than itself"?

Jack scratched his head, and then gave his customary smart-ass smile. "I come from a race of defiant smartasses. We don't have long to live, so we cram as much as we can possibly cram into 100 years or whatever."

Gil studied him carefully. "Elves and humans are so different."

Jack nodded. "I know. I'm trying to learn a bit about you guys, but I feel awkward."

"We are allies in war," Gil said simply, regarding him through serious eyes. "You should know about us, even though you are human."

Jack smiled. "Yeah, I guess so…", he trailed off. "I mean, there's the physical differences. The pointy ears, and the green hair, or the skin or…but what about like…". He grinned. Gil sweatdropped.

"All the same. You'd recall Algandars?"

"Ohhh, yeah," Jack sighed, braiding blades of grass. "Anything you don't know about humans"? Jack offered, feeling embarrassed. He waited for a snide remark, but was surprised when the assassin next to him bent his head in thought.

"Why is money so important"?

Jack shrugged. "We need it to live. To buy a house to live in. To buy seeds to grow the food. To buy clothes to wear. It's essential, man."

Gil pondered this deeply. "Some humans have far more than they need though. Why do they not simply —".

"Buy things for others? Cause they're greedy," Jack interjected, looking a bit forlorn. Gil sat in silence with Jack for a moment. Again, Jack felt the certain sense of unease creep up. The poet-assasin didn't seem to notice, lounging in the grass beside him. Jack knew how swift and merciless Gil was in a fight, but somehow that wasn't the reason he felt so odd. Gil caught his eye, his blue-green hair dancing the breeze. His next question as delivered casually, yet with a slight tug at the lips.

"Do you taste any different"?

"Er." Awkward much? Jack scratched his head. "Taste…?"

Gil quirked a silvery eyebrow. "Taste. Have you ever kissed a woman, Jack"?

"W-well, Alicia got a bit drunk once, and then um I guess maybe Yuri kind of tried once, but—".

"You were thinking of Miss Silverlake"?

Sweatdrop. "Hah…but…no. I've never really been kissed." Gil watched him for a moment, noting the boy's embarrassment. Humans.

Jack looked away from Gil, embarrassed. Telling another man you're a sixteen year old virgin is pretty awful. Especially someone so handsome like Gil. Warrior-poet? Every girl's dream, right?

"Jack."

"Hm"? He still didn't turn, gazing absent-mindedly at a goat beating up a giant cactus. A cool hand found his cheek, turning him towards the elf. "G-Gil"? Jack was confused. Gil had never been so touchy. The other nonhumans were mostly comfortable with them, now. Even the light elves were beginning to turn around. But this was…odd. Gil's hand traveled upwards to lace itself through his hair.

"Your hair feels the same. Very soft," his hand moved back down. "Your skin feels the same, to."

"Errrr…thanks?" Jack was still pretty confused. If this was a girl, maybe he would have caught on. But noooooo, Gil was another man, different species or not. Gil inched sinuously closer, his domineering presence nearly suffocating the boy for a minute.

The elf pressed his face closer. "How would you like…to let me investigate…for the sake of _allies."_

"Err, investigate wha—". Jack stopped short as Gil's mouth closed around his, the light elf still holding him firmly captive. Jack was in shock, needless to say. His captor was contently exploring his mouth, his strong warm tongue investigating it thoroughly. The elves hands ran lightly over his torso, apparently pleased with the boy's firm, lithe body. Jack took in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of him. Meadow grass and something masculine, the same sweet smell that seemed to permeate Fort Helencia. Tentatively, Jack laced his fingers through Gil's hair. Such an odd color, the blue-green sprouting silkily from a pale scalp. Jack watched his wings sparkle in fascination. Then, Gil pulled away, nibbling absentmindedly on the boy's neck.

He took a deep breath then resumed his normal sitting position, grinning cattily and licking his lips in a self-satisfied looking way. Jack realized he was shaking slightly.

"If all humans taste as good and innocent as you do, then I'm in trouble," he drawled, rearranging himself gracefully. Jack gulped, unable to articulate himself.

Were there feelings involved? No, not really. Gil was…was…he caught green eyes looking him down. Well, Gil was Gil, there was no question about it.

"U-umm…thanks"?

Gil smiled cheerily. "You are welcome, Jack Russell."

Actually not feeling that awkward, Jack decided he better not tell his sister.

However, unbeknownst to them, Zane, Gawain, and Rika had all been watching in morbid fascination. Zane was banging his head repeatedly on a nearby rock edifice, Gawain just stayed silent, fanning Rika, who had fainted, beet red.

See what humans do to elves? We just make them really horny. Nothing to start a war over.

AN: LOL. Okay. Never again. Reviews appreciated. XD


End file.
